


Scarred

by Llyneth



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Some kissing and junk, this took way too long i'm so out of practice help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyneth/pseuds/Llyneth
Summary: Kyoko is hesitant to show Sayaka her scarred hands.A little thing i wrote for Femslash February 2019.





	Scarred

"I'm warning you in advance; they're hideous."

Kyoko's fingertips waver at the edge of her glove, torn. She could leave if she wanted, or change the subject, but the soft look Sayaka gives her makes her melt. Makes her believe that maybe she won't reject her touch if she sees her glove-less, scarred hands.

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?" Comes Sayaka's reply, warm as her smile but tinged with an ounce of hesitation, "You don't have to show me if you don't want to. If you're not ready..."

Kyoko's eyes drag from where they were caught on her gloves, her hands, down the length of the bed to look at Sayaka, half-sitting with Kyoko's legs in her lap.

The hand resting against her leg squeezes her ankle comfortingly as their eyes meet, and Kyoko struggles to find the words to explain what she feels.

"No. I... want to. But i need to explain. I want you to understand." _I want you to know because you're important to me_ is what she means to say, but the words don't come. Sayaka looks up at her a little startled anyway, a little touched, and Kyoko thinks she might understand what she's trying to say without words.

With a deep breath, she leans back against the headboard and... talks.

"The scars on my hands don't bother me" She begins and blinks, surprised at her own choice of words. Sayaka raises her eyebrow a little disbelieving and she continues. "Which is to say, i was never encouraged to dwell on insecurities growing up, so i harbor no particularly strong feelings towards my hands, positive or negative. I've always been taught that it's a detective's job to remain detached, to others' feelings as well as our own, unless it can help solve a case. This is what i've always done."

"You say that, but it definitely bothers you now. What changed?" Sayaka almost whispers, riveted as she comes to curl supportively at Kyoko's side. Kyoko's gloved hand slides around her shoulders as she does so, pressing her close and cradling Sayaka protectively in her arms as she mulls over the question.

"It's not that my feelings towards my hands have changed." Sayaka swivels in her arms, looking up at her with confusion. " It's just that i never had to care about what anyone thought before. Back then it didn't matter to me whether people were repulsed - in truth, it was easier that way, since i was never looking to create meaningful relationships with others in the first place. But now..."

"Now...?"

"I have so much to lose." Kyoko whispers the words into the space between them and they hang heavily in the air. "All the people at Hope's peak that i can call... friends. And you. If they saw how repulsive my hands are, what would they do? Before i had these gloves custom made, people would point and stare at me in the street."

She hadn't intended to sound so raw and broken, or let slip so much of her vulnerability to Sayaka - but the words were true and she couldn't take them back, even if she wanted to.

"I-" _Didn't mean to say that._ She clicks her mouth shut and averts her gaze, ashamed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey" Sayaka slides her fingers through the hair behind her ear, then down, cupping her jaw. "Hey, Kyoko. Babe, look at me..." She does, reluctantly, and sayaka presses a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"If your friends reject you for something like that, then they're not really your friends! They don't deserve you. And you're _not_ losing me." Another kiss, warm against her cheek, " _Ever._ I don't care what your hands look like. I want to be here, with you."

Kyoko's shoulders lose some of their tension, relaxing into their embrace, but the fear still lingers.

The uncertainty.

"Show me." Kyoko says suddenly, hands dropping to her waist and gripping tightly.

"Huh? What? Kyo-"

Show me. I need you. I want."

"Like this?" Sayaka presses close, uncertain until Kyoko's mouth finds her neck, biting.

Sayaka smiles, one part lust and two parts affection, then presses Kyoko into the mattress.

"Anything you want, Babe"

\--

It's much later when the gloves come off.

"Wow! that is _super_ neat!" Are the first words from Sayaka's mouth as she traces the angry spiderweb of raised lines across her palm, and it's the last thing Kyoko expects to hear.

"Hey! Look! Don't you think these lines here look like an upside down version of our new album art? Sort of? If you squint? Wait. Are you ok? It doesn't hurt if i touch you like this, does it? Can i- why are you laughing?"

Kyoko just buries her head in Sayaka's shoulder and shakes. Because of course, _of course_ she would react like this.

"You're incredible" Kyoko gasps through laughter, "And ridiculous."

"And i have stumpy legs according to a few hundred comments on our music videos. I'm a girl of many talents."

"That you are." Kyoko says with affection, pressing little kisses to her shoulder. "I love you and your stumpy legs."

"Hey!" Sayaka playfully tackles her, ending up in a tangle of limbs, bare hands entwined without hesitance or fear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

 

 

 


End file.
